


Is That A Dog?

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: Mont and The Puppy [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: mont and his goddamn little fluff ball of crime, mont and the puppy, mont being a total qt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eponine and gavroche finding a puppy and are unable to take care of it at their home so they give it to montparnasse</p>
<p>montparnasse going out to buy the puppy a bunch of toys and a big fluffy bed</p>
<p>montparnasse taking naps with the puppy in its bed</p>
<p>montparnasse carrying the puppy in his jacket where ever he goes</p>
<p>montparnasse calling the puppy his little fluff ball of crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That A Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> i made a post last night about mont getting a puppy.
> 
> this is very cute and very important i tell you.

He only turned around because he heard a bark. 

"Did you kill someone?" Was the first thing that came from Montparnasse’s mouth, seeing as Eponine was already twirling her hair between her fingers, and Gavroche was doing his best to give the taller man a pleading look.

 

"No, no, but, I’ve got something even better." She mumbled, letting out a laugh and shoving Gavroche foward.

"Is that a dog?" Montparnasse questioned, eyeing at Eponine, only looking to Gavroche when he spoke.

"Yeah, yours." Gavroche was grinning as he said it, nudging the dog closer to the man.

"That’s not a dog that’s a goddamn fluff puff." This only made the dog bark once again, and Montparnasse barked back witha roll of his eyes.

"You know, Mont, every good criminal needs a dog, and this one is just as pretty as you! Look at it’s hair, just as pure as yours, just white." Eponine tried, coughing nervously. "And look, it’s teeth are just as white and sharp as your own, you two where made to do all the crimes together!"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess, yeah, it’s a pretty nice dog. I could use, a guard dog, yeah, that’s it." At this point the dog was at Montparnasse’s feet, looking up at him intensely, tail wagging.

"So, your gonna take him?" Gavroche asked softly, being pulled back by Eponine slowly. 

"Yeah, yeah, taking it." He replied but they were already gone.

——

The next day Montparnasse found himself at the counter of the nesrest pet store, the puppy at his heels. He wasn’t sure what to buy, so he just grabbed one of everything, and the biggest bed he could possibly find. 

And with that he was home, dropping everything to the floor, lowering himself onto the bed he had just bought. Quickly the dog jumped on him, nuzzling into Montparnasse’s hand he he brought it up the the dog’s head.

He sighed, running his fingers down the puppy’s back for a moment, then letting his hand drop. It slowly came up to the femmine man’s face, pawing at it.

"You’re luck you’re cute, or I wouldn’t be on my floor, letting a dog near my face."

It only looked at him, tag wagging, head titled slightly. Montparnasse felt like he could melt.

"So lucky, you know." The puppy was now lying next to him, leaning into the man as mush as possible.

"This isn’t fair."

The puff ball let out a large yawn.

"Gooddamnit." He yawned himself, one arm over the dog, the other under it’s head.

"Do you think this is funny, huh dog?" It only snuggled more into Montparnasse’s arm, letting out a small noise.

"Fuck."

"Stop that."

"Now."

With that, he gave up with a sigh, falling asleep curled around the white ball of warmth.

——

The puppy had it’s head poped out of the top of Montparnasse’s jacket, barking at the people the passed in the alleyway.

"Aye, what have you got there Mont? Stolen some lil’ girl’s doggie now have ya?" Someone called out, and he only rolled his eyes.

"It’s mine."

He paused as the other person let out a loud laugh, pushing himself offthe wall while shaking his head. “You must be joking.”

"He’s my little fluff ball of crime. Much better at striking fear in the hearts of others than you."

"Are you shittin’ me?"

"Not at all, that would be a waste."

The man made a swing at the taller man, but he swiftly stepped out of the was, unzipping his jacket so the puupy could jump out, and instantally he was snarling at and trying to bite at the man’s leg, but Montparnasse quickly knowing him down before he could kick the dog away.

Then the left.

**Author's Note:**

> im fencingtaire over on tumblr, come by and say hi


End file.
